Lucas (SSB16)
Lucas is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Lucas got alot better in the game than he was in SSBB, this could be a chance that Lucas could actually surpass in the game. Lucas' PSI AI has been buffed and Lucas now has some new moves in this game instead of being a clone of all the way. Attributes Lucas is a character with many different options to have into the game. Due to the rage effect, Lucas' power and knockback will increase if he makes contact to an opponent like for example, Lucas will hit more damage with his Side Smash, Forward Ariel and back ariel on opponents, also the fact Lucas has some new moves, Lucas will become more stronger and getting out of his Semi-Clone status. Lucas has fair KO moves in his Dash Attack, All Smash Attacks, Back Ariel when spiked, Up Ariel, Forward Throw, Back Throw, and Up Throw. Lucas can power-up all of his attacks with Offense Up as his Standard Special, This is chargable and it can boost up Lucas' Attacks that deal heavier knockback and damage. PK Paralyze can make Lucas throw a lightning bolt projectile that functions similar to PK Fire from except it stuns the opponent and Lucas can follow up into a combo after the move. PK Thunder is Lucas' main Recovery and is alot more farther and faster than ' PK Thunder, It's also one of the best recoveries in the game. PK Ground can make Lucas use the PSI Power on the earth to ground nearby opponents for a free hit. Lucas is a character with great mobility and hitstun to his opponents, Also Lucas is a great edgeguarder with his back ariel being his main killing move to gimp other characters off the stage. However, Lucas has his flaws. Lucas is one of those characters who gets gimped easily with his recovery, Speaking of his recovery, Lucas may be one of the best characters with the PK Thunder, he can get easily gimped or reflected back of the stage. Lucas also has a limit in Offense up that only lasts for 10 seconds only, After that Lucas must wait for 5 seconds in order to use the move again. Finally PK Ground could be another good follow up move, however it's not a stage wide move and it cannot hit on far away opponents. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Lucas trips, shakes his head, and gets back up. *Side: Duster's Rope Snake taps him on the shoulder and has a brief conversation with Lucas, as Lucas shrugs towards it. *Down: Lucas creates PSI sparks with his fingers, moving his arms in a sideways motion. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Rides in on a Mr. Saturn-style coffee table, then hops off. The table is based on the one that Lucas rides to Saturn Valley in Mother 3. 'Idle Poses' *Taps the edge of his shoes on the ground. *Shakes his fists in front of his face cowardly. 'Victory Poses' *He forcefully pulls one of the large needles (from Mother 3) before the large needle flies off-screen with a trail of sparkles while Lucas looks towards the screen. This is very similar to his Up Smash. *With his back towards the screen, crouching, Lucas does something on the ground with a large stick before turning his head around towards the screen, saying "Huh?". *He bends down on one knee and shoots hexagonal PK shocks from his fingers in the air in front of him. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia